opinionfandomcom-20200213-history
IS THE NEW COLD WAR STARTED?
by Jaxhawk The London Daily Telegraph has disclosed that Sergei Lavrov, the Russian foreign minister, reacted with fury when Mr Miliband and he spoke on the telephone. Mr Lavrov objected to being lectured by the British. "Such was the repeated use of the "F-word" according to one insider who has seen the transcript, it was difficult to draft a readable note of the conversation. One unconfirmed report suggested that Mr Lavrov said: "Who are you to f------ lecture me?" He also asked Mr Miliband in equally blunt terms whether he knew anything of Russia's history. One Whitehall insider said: "It was effing this and effing that. It was not what you would call diplomatic language. It was rather shocking." The Foreign Secretary had been putting forward Britain and Europe's objections to the actions of Russia, which began when their tanks rolled into the breakaway region of South Ossetia last month. Mr Miliband has said that Europe should reassess its ties with Russia after its "aggressive" behaviour. It is also reported that Mr Miliband was asked by Lavrov, about Britain and America's invasion of Iraq, when Russian actions in Georgia were questioned, during the tense conversation that took place recently. Sources at the British Foreign Office confirmed there was swearing "but only from one side". source: London Times At the same time that this conversation, or should I call it confrontation, was taking place two Russian, "BlackJack", jet bombers ,capable of carrying nuclear weapons was flying to Venezuela. Russia downplayed the two strategic long-range bombers that flew to Venezuela in the first such flight since the Cold War, saying the bombers carried no live weapons — nuclear or otherwise — and would return to Russia next week. The bombers arrived in South America ahead of planned joint military maneuvers between Russia and Venezuela — maneuvers that appear to be a tit-for-tat retort to the United States for sending warships to deliver aid to U.S.-allied Georgia following last month's war. Russian analysts said it was the first time strategic bombers have landed in the Western Hemisphere since the Cold War. The foray, and the coming military exercises with an avowed U.S. enemy, are likely to strain the already tense relationship between Moscow and Washington. Russian air force Maj. Gen. Pavel Androsov said in televised comments that the Tu-160bombers were carrying only test missiles. Yes and I am seven foot -two, also!!! He said the jets would conduct several test flights over neutral waters then return to Russia on Monday. That indicates that the jets would not participate in military exercises that Venezuela and Russia plan to hold in the Caribbean Sea sometime this year. The deployment — which will include a naval squadron and long-range patrol planes — is expected to be the largest Russian naval maneuvers in the Caribbean and perhaps the Western Hemisphere since the Cold War. Despite the protests from Russia, it would appear that Putin and company is establishing a potential military base of operations similar to that of Nikita Khruschev back in the Kennedy years. When the Soviet Union Put nuclear missiles in Cuba. The so called "military exercise" is far more threatening than our Country's sending a few ships with aid to Georgia to aid a besieged nation, that was invaded by Russian tanks and bombed by Russian planes! Russia has the Baltic Sea, North Atlantic and the Pacific oceans to carry out naval exercises. They do not need to come into the south Atlantic off Venezuela to conduct naval maneuvers unless they are trying to show the Us their ability to establish a military threat within the Western Hemisphere, well in range of their nuclear missiles! __NOEDITSECTION__ Category: Opinions Category: Opinions by User Jaxhawk Category: September 12, 2008 Category: September 2008 Category: RUSSIA Opinions Category: PUTIN Opinions Category: BOMBERS Opinions Category: VENEZUELA Opinions Category: THREATS Opinions Category: OPINIONS Opinions From The Opinion Wiki, a Wikia wiki. From The Opinion Wiki, a Wikia wiki.